1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to technology for processing traffic in an optical transport network (OTN) which may be used to transmit OTN traffic through a cell-based integrated fabric supporting packet switching and OTN switching simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current service providers may require a packet-optical transport system (P-OTS) in which a packet switching function and an optical transport network (OTN) switching function are combined.
The P-OTS indicates technology that enables large-capacity OTN switching in addition to packet switching such as Ethernet and multiprotocol label switching-transport profile (MPLS-TP), and may be effective in terms of costs compared to related technology for synchronous optical network (SONET)/synchronous digital hierarchy (SDH) based packet transmission. In addition, the P-OTS may perform transmission through effective traffic grooming from client traffic to OTN traffic of various bandwidths based on a speed of the client traffic.
In a next-generation transmission network, such a P-OTS has been developed to use a packet or cell based (packet/cell) integrated fabric that may simultaneously switch a packet and time division multiplex (TDM) traffic. However, the packet/cell integrated fabric may not be suitable for OTN traffic switching because transmission delay or a traffic loss in an existing packet/cell fabric may affect performances, for example, a jitter and an OTN fault.